


Minor Perils of Cohabitation

by mayamaia



Series: Stealth [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kittens, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayamaia/pseuds/mayamaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-transition troubles apparently include kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor Perils of Cohabitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kleenexwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleenexwoman/gifts).



It had been a long day, and Polly's feet were telling her all about it. A lifetime of loafers did not prepare her for heels, at all. She collapsed on her bed and tried to clear her mind for sleep.

Might have succeeded, too, had the mattress not shifted beside her. Something was on her bed. Her eyes flew open, imagining venomous lizards or something.

A tiny furry face stared right back at her, and mewed. _Not again,_ she thought. With a delicate *thwump* another kitten joined the first. _Oh no. He must have rescued a whole litter this time._

Polly moved her arm, and the kittens shied, but curiosity seemed a stronger trait in them than caution; soon they were almost on her, and in a rush she stood up to change out of her dress; silk, and like all her clothes *new* so she didn't want claws or cat hair ruining the fresh fabric. Into the closet they went, and she chewed on her lower lip as she tried to decide what garment she could best spare.

Finally, she decided to borrow one of Illya's shirts. _Serve him right if I stretch it all across the shoulders,_ she thought. _His fault I need it, anyway._


End file.
